Stealer
by cutiepookie101
Summary: Sharpay discovers she has a triplet..who happens to be Ashley Tisdale, a famous popstar.
1. Trailor

**HEY GUYS NEW STORY!!! YAY!!**

**AS YOU KNOW I OWN NOTHING**

**YOU ASLO KNOW BOLD IS OVERHEAD**

_ITALICS ARE ACTIONS_

REGULAR IS TALKING

* * *

**EVERYTHING WAS FINE AT EAST HIGH**

_Shows Troy, Gabi, Ryan, and Sharpay_

"Guys this year is going to rock we're seniors!!!"

**UNTIL SHARPAY DISCOVERS SOMETHING IMPORTANT IN HER LIFE**

_Shows sharpay and her mother yelling. Flashes to Sharpay staring at someone that looks just like her._

"Uh..."

**SHE IS A TRIPLET**

"I can't believe you hid this from us!"

**HER SISTER, ASHLEY TISDALE IS A POPSTAR**

_Shows Ashley singing and danceing in front of millions of people_

"He said she said. Thank you so much for coming! Love you all!"

**WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SHE GOES TO EAST HIGH?**

_Shows everyone gathering around Ashley_

**WILL SHARPAY LOSE EVERYTHING SHE HAD AND LOVED?**

_Shows Sharpay staring at Troy who was talking to Ashley._

_Flashes to her mom treating Ashley better and Sharpay watching._

_Shows Gabi and Ashley shopping and Sharpay staning there with her mouth wide open._

TUNE IN TO** STEALER.**

**COMING TO A COMPUTOR NEAR YOU FRIDAY, OCTOBER 5**


	2. Triplets

**Hey GUYS!**

I have been sooooooooo busy lately sorry. I had cheer practice yesterday till 6 and then went out to dinner. So here chap 1 of stealer

DISCLAMIER:i own nothing except my imagination

* * *

"Sharpay!" I turned around to find the man i secreatly loved running towards me.Too bad he has a girlfriend. Little Miss goody two shoes, Gabriella Montez. She might be a good two shoes but she is my best friend. I am just a little jelous.

"Hey Troy." I said. Ah Troy Bolton. Where do i start. Ok well he has shaggy brown hair, beautiful blue eyes and is about 6'.

"Wanna hang out with me and Gabby after school?" It was currently 5th hour.

"Sure Troy, but no Ryan. He has a dentist appointment." I said.

"Yeah cool ok meet here after school." said Troy.

"K bye Troy." I said walking to my class.

"Bye Shar."

* * *

I was currently sitting in English bored out of my mind. Good thing i ad some entertainment. Troy was in this class. No Gabby either. i was sitting playing with my nails when a piece of paper landed on my desk. I carefully opened it making sure Mrs. L wouldn't hear. I smiled when i read it.

_Gabby can't come after school. Declathion thing.  
Its just u and me. excited:)_

I tried to keep my cool and wrote back,

_Maybe and u should be the one whos excited.  
Spending time with me! ;)_

I threw it back and it was caught. But not by Troy. By Mrs. Lennington.

"What do we have here? A little note passing by Miss Evans and Mr Bolton?" Mrs. L said. " Detention , both of you!"

* * *

_Detention_

_3:00_

"Not the way i wanted to spend after school." Troy said while panting the new set for the musical.

"Me either. But at least we are together." I said kind of dissapointed.

"Yeah. hey Pay."

"Yeah?" I said looking up. Troy then splattered paint on me.

"Hey!" I said and returned the favor. Next thing i know we having a paint fight.

"Children!" We looked to see Ms. Darbus standing before us. "Do not worry i would be mad but you made my set look beautiful!" We looked at the set. We did do good now didn't we!

"We can keep this a secret ok. I'll be returning the favor." Mrs. D said.

We walked out of the school looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"We made it look beautiful?" Troy asked.

"Apperantly. C'mon lets go back to my place and get some clean clothes on." i said.

When i got home me and Troy were still laughing and when we walked in the door we stopped. Mrs. Evans was sitting there with the most serious face on.

"Mom whats wrong?" I asked.

"Honey i have to tell you something." she said.

"Maybe i should go." Troy said and started walking.

" No Troy stay." I said and grabbed his arm.

"Well honey i have already told Ryan but you have a... you have a.."

"SPIT IT OUT!" i yelled.

"You have a sister." Mrs. Evans said.

"WHAT?!?!" i yelled.

"You have a sis..."

"I heard what you said but i can't... i can'tbelieve you hid this from us." I yelled. I was furious! I went 17 years of my life not knowing i had a sister?

"I know im sorry but she is coming to live with us." Mrs. Evans stated.

"WHAT WHEN?"

"Tommorrow."

"UH c'mon Troy." I said and ran up to my room. Me and Troy talked and he comforted me. Next thing i know i was sleeping.

* * *

The next morning i wake up on someones chest. I look up to see Troy looking down at me.

"Morning sleepy head." Troy said.

"Morning." I said. "You know i was thinking and realized, my mom didn't even noitice our clothes." I said looking down at our painted clothes.

"Yeah."

"Well i guess we can take our showers. I'll use mine and you can use the one in the hallway." I said.

"alright."

About 20 minutes later i was out of the shower in some girl boxers and a cami blow drying my hair. Troy was in my room doing who knows what. In about 5 minutes i was done. I walked out to find Troy walking around.

"Wanna go eat?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." He said. We were walking downstairs but then i see someone turned the other direction with blonde hair talking to my mother.

"And here is Sharpay with her friend Troy." Mrs. Evans said. The girl turned around and Troy and my mouth fell open.

"ASHLEY TISDALE??"


	3. Meeting my new sister

**DiSCLAiMER:i OWN NOTHiNG!

* * *

**

**LAST TIME ON STEALER**

"Wanna go eat?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." He said. We were walking down stairs but then i see someone turned the other direction with blonde hair talking to my mother.

"And here is Sharpay with her friend Troy." Mrs. Evans said. The girl turned around and Troy and my mouth fell open.

"ASHLEY TISDALE??"

* * *

I couldn't believe this. Ashley Tisdale was standing in my house. The Ashley Tisdale. OMG. I have to call Gabi and Taylor.

"Hey Guys. Its so good to finally meet you Sharpay." Ashley said.

"Uh you too?" I said it but it came out as more of a question. "Mom can i talk to you?"

"Sure honey." Mrs. Evans said and followed Sharpay to the kitchen.

"MOM. What the hell is Ashley Tisdale doing here. I mean i'm excited to meet her but what? I mean its not my birthday or anything." I said rambling.

"Honey. She is your sister." Mrs. Evans said.

"WHAT?"

"She is you and Ryan's other triplet."

"Omigod. Omigod. Omigod. Omigod. Wait till i tell Gabi and Taylor." and with that i ran out of the kitchen to go talk to my new sister.

"Hey guys." I said walking in.

"Hey Sharpay your mom was just giving me a tour of the house." Ashley said.

"Well why don't i finish that tour." I said.

"Cool. Well can we maybe do it quick. I don't mean to sound rude but i have a concert tonight that i was just telling Troy about. Hey why don't you and Troy come to it. You'll get to see whats its like. Maybe even come on stage." The pop sensation said.

"That sounds awesome!" Troy exclaimed.

"Cool. So why don't i show you your room and then we can get ready for the concert." I said grabbing one of her many, many, many bags.

"Yea." Ashley said.

* * *

**AT THE CONCERT HALL**

"Wish me luck!" Ashley said walking towards stage.

"Good luck!" me and Troy said in unison.

She preformed he said She said.

"THank you guys i love you so much. Alright i got a little treat for you guys after this song. But right now this song is called Suddenly.

"Shes doing great." Troy said looking down at me.

"Yea she is." I said looking up. We were slowly getting closer when...

"Shar, Troy what are you guys doing here?"

"Gabi?" I asked.

"Yea i have backstage passes." Gabi said "What are you guys doing here?"

**ON STAGE**

"And now.." Ashley said looking at her millions of fans. "I would like you to meet my sister... Sharpay Evans."

"WHAT?" Gabi screamed.

"I'll explain later. Gotta go." I said as i walked on stage. When i got up there i started waving.

**BACKSTAGE**

"Sharpay's sister is Ashley Tisdale?" Gabi asked.

"Yep." Troy said. "And don't tell her that i said this but i have always had kind of a crush on Ashley Tisdale."

"Really?" Gabi asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah." Troy said.

* * *

**No cliffie! Well thats chap 3! Sorry so short Gotta run!**

**XOXO**

**Kendall**


	4. Running from the paparazzi

HEY

Well here is chapter 4 for...

**STEALER**

hOPE u enjoy!

DiScLaImEr: i OwN nOtHiNg

* * *

**LAST TIME ON STEALER**

"Sharpay's sister is Ashley Tisdale?" Gabi asked.

"Yep." Troy said. "And don't tell her i said this but I've always had a litte crush on Ashley Tisdale."

"Really?" Gabi asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah." Troy said._

* * *

_

_"You're gonna like it Oh  
You're gonna want it  
You're gonna like yeah  
We don't need no more than he said,she said."_

"Thank you guys. I love you all!" Ashley said running off the stage. "SO what did you think?"

"You rocked!" Sharpay said.

"You were really good." Troy said.

"Aw thank you Troy!" Then Ashley looked at Gabi. "I don't think i have met you."

"Oh Ash this is my best friend Gabriella Montez." Sharpay said.

"Oh hey Gabriella." Ashley said.

"Its nice to meet you Ashley and you can call me Gabi." Gabi said.

"Oh cool. SO you guys want to go and get some ice cream?"

"Won't we get chased by paparazzi?" Gabi asked.

"Uh yeah but who cares." Ashley said. Ashley was the type of girl who was very laidback and just wanted to fit in. EVer since she was 3 she has been acting so she never got to expierence the regular lifestyle.

* * *

AT THE EVANS HOUSE

"THat was so cool!" Gabi said out of breath. they just got finished running from the paparazzi.

"I know right? I've never done that before!" Ashley said.

"Hey why don't you guys stay over tonight. I mean it is already midnight!" Sharpay suggested.

"Sure!" They chorused.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Ashley, Sharpay! I think you might want to see this!" Mrs. Evans said.

"What?" Sharpay asked.

"Look at the newspaper and the T.V."

"And this is a scene from last night popstar, Ashley TIsdale and twin sister, Sharpay EVans and two unidentified friends running from the paparazzi laughing." the news reporter said. Ashley, Sharpay, Troy, and Gabriella started laughing like maniacs.

"That was so fun last night." Troy said. Then on a count Sharpay, Ashley, Troy, Gabi, Mrs. Evans and the house phone all started ringing.

"Don't answer it." Troy said.

"It probably people saying crap like "You're Ashley Tisdale's sister?" and stuff like that." SHarpay said.

"Yup!" Gabi agreed.

"Oh who cares! Lets go to the mall!" Ashley said!

"YES!" Gabi and Sharpay said in unison.

"OH NO!" Troy said.

* * *

No cliffie

But please keep reading

XOXO

Kendall


	5. Going on tour, backup dancers, no way!

**Hey Guys! **

**Well here is chapter 4 for...**

**STEALER**

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

"How about this?" Sharpay asked.

"Very cute!" Ashley replied. She was currently wearing a white wife beater and a red, black, and white mini skirt. "So what do you think about this for my next concert?" Ashley asked.

"Definitely!" Gabi said. After they checked out they decided to go get some food in the food court.

"Here are some more bags Troy!" Sharpay said handing him 3 more bags. He was now currently holding 9 bags.

"UGH!"

"So Troy, what do you like to do?" Ashley asked sitting down at the table.

"Uh well i play basketball at my school..." Troy started.

"OMG! Shar i forgot to tell you.. i don't know why i didn't tell you but anyways i get to go to your school!" Ashley exclaimed!

"Really?" Shar asked.

"YES!" Then they got up and started jumping up and down and let me tell you... paparazzi got some shots of that. The next day the headline on the paper was...

"ASHLEY TISDALE GOING TO REGULAR SCHOOL? DO YOU THINK SHE'LL MAKE IT?"

"Omigosh. Why don't they just stay out of my business!" Ashley said and threw the paper out the door.

"What?" Shar asked rubbing her eyes since she just got up.

"You'll never guess what the headline is this time about me."

"What again i say."

"They are saying all this crap like i will never make it in a regular school!" Ashley exclaimed. She was furious!

"Don't listen to them. C'mon i'll call Troy and Gabi and we can just hang today!" Sharpay said trying to cheer her up.

"Oh sorry i can't. I have to rehearse for the next concert. But you guys can come. I want yall to. Hey maybe you guys can even be my backup dancers!" Ashley said. She was getting ideas now!

"That would be awesome Ash! I'll call them right now!" Sharpay ran up to her room and grabbed her pink furry phone and called Gabi and Troy and told them the plan for the day. She also told them to wear like sweats because she had a surprise for them. Then Sharpay got dressed in pink sweats that said PINK down the side in blue letters and a blue wife beater and tennis shoes.

"So lets get going. I'll drive." Sharpay said walking down the stairs. Ashley had on the same thing that Sharpay did but hers was blue with pink on it and she had a pink wife beater on. When they got to the dance studio Sharpay saw all the dancers already there.

"Okay whats the surprise?" Gabi asked.

"Well... Ashley made us a offer." Shar said.

"What kind of offer?" Troy asked.

"She kind wants us to be the BACKUP DANCERS FOR HER!"

"NO WAY!" Gabi screamed.

"Its true." Ashley said walking up to us. "But you might miss some school when we go on tour and..."

"WE'RE GOING ON TOUR WITH YOU?" Gabi screamed.

" Yup!" Shar said smiling.

"This is awesome! Thank you so much Ashley." Troy said.

"Troy can i talk to you?" Ashley asked.

"Sure." he replied.

"In private?"

"Yea lets go over here." They walked over to a place where no one could hear them but they could see them. Shar didn't know why but she was getting kind of jealous.

"So What is it..." Troy couldn't finish his sentence because he was interrupted by a pair of lips...

* * *

OOO Cliffie

R&R

XOXO  
Kendall


	6. Ashley, how could you?

**Hey!!! Well here is the next chapter for...**

**STEALER!  
Hope you enjoy!!**

* * *

Sharpay looked to the side to Troy Bolton, her crush and Ashley Tisdale, her sister making out!! 

"OMG! Shar look at that. How cute." Gabi said. I mean this was just weird. My two best friends going out with my two siblings. And to add to that, my sister is going out with my crush!

"Yeah...cute." Sharpay said sarcastically. Ashley and Troy came back hand in hand. Sharpay was disgusted. Well she really wasn't, she was jealous. But she would never admit that...

"Ya'll are so cute together. I'm happy for you." Gabi said. "Right Shar?" But Sharpay continued to stare into space making these faces. Gabi started waving her hand in front of her face. "Sharpay...Sharpay,,,SHARPAY!" Then Sharpay snapped back to reality.

"Huh? What?" Sharpay asked blinking her eyes a couple of times to gain her vision.

"I said that Ash and Troy are a good couple. Don't you think?" Gabi asked.

"Uh yeah, sure." Sharpay said.

"Are you okay Sharpie?" Troy asked. That was her nickname for him. Sharpie. She loved it. And only because it came from him.

"Yeah i'm fine." Sharpay said looking Troy straight in the eye.

"Well lets get dancing." Ashley said and then clapped. They all worked hard and met the other dancers. After about 3 hours of practicing they decided that they would come back tomorrow.

"Hey Troy. You wanna come back home with me?" Ashley asked. Sharpay looked at them in disgust.

"Yeah sure. Let's go." Troy said then winked. Ash and Troy walked out completely forgetting about Sharpay. She had to get a ride home from Gabi even though her and Ash lived in the same house.

"Thanks for the ride." Sharpay said getting out of Gabi's car.

"No prob." Gabi said one hand on the steering wheel getting ready to drive.

"And just to let you know...i'm mad at Ash and Troy." Sharpay said and smiled.

"I'll remember that." Gabi said then winked. "oh and tell Ryan to meet me at my house at 4." It was currently 2:30.

"Yeah." Sharpay said closing the door and walking up to the door. She got out her key and unlocked the door. She walked up to her room, opened the door and threw herself down on the bed. She lied there for a minute letting the cold drift onto her body. Then she pulled herself up and walked down to Ashley's room to ask f she could take a shower first. But little did she know she would regret going into that room...

She opened the door just to see Troy on top of Ashley making out with her with her top halfway up and his shirt off. Shar screamed and slammed the door. She ran to the bathroom and started the water. She heard knocking at the door.

"Shar hey what happened? I heard you scream so i came to check." She heard Ashley say through the door. OMIGOD. Did she not see that her door was open and that i screamed at the sight i saw in her room?

"Uh i just...uh..um fell. That's it i fell." Sharpay was terrible lier.

"You okay?" Ashley asked.

"Uh huh." Sharpay said stepping in the shower. She let the hot water run down her body. When she got out she put a towel around herself and walked to her bedroom. She opened the door and screamed when she saw Troy sitting on her bed.

"Omigod don't do that to me. I thought you were some crazy perverted killer!" Sharpay said laughing walking into her walk-in closet and shutting the door to change.

"Sorry. Well i just wanted to say sorry." Troy said shutting his eyes for the response.

"About what?" Sharpay asked acting clueless even though she knew very well what he was talking about. She just wanted him to explain so she could get back at him.

"You know...the thing...earlier...with your sister...and me?" Troy said.

"Ohh that thing. No biggie." Shar said.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Sharpay said,

"Thanks Sharpie. You rock."" Troy said.

"I know!" Sharpay said coming out in a cami and girl boxers. Troy stared at Sharpay but then shook his head_. You are going out with her sister_.

"Alright see you later." Troy said hugging Sharpay.

* * *

**WITH RYAN AND GABI**

"WHAT?" Ryan screamed. "ASH IS GOING OUT WITH TROY?!?"

"I know. Can't Troy see that it is so obvious that Shar likes him. I mean they have that whole pet name thing. I tried to act like i cared about them but i don't! Troy and Shar are meant to be."

"God. I can't believe this. I can't believe Ash would do this to Shar." Ryan said.

"What do you mean? Ash didn't know Shar like Troy." Gabi said shaking her head and a confused look on her face.

"Uh yeah she kinda did." Ryan said.

"NO! I can't believe her!" Gabi said.

"I know!" Ryan said like a girl. Gabi laughed and kissed him.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY. THE FIRST DAY AT SCHOOL**

"Guys move!" Sharpay said making her way to see what was going on. There were a bunch of people surrounding something or someone...

"Shar!" Ashley said running towards her. "all these people are so nice. Why are you so mean to them?" Ashley asked like she was a princess.

"Whatevs." Sharpay said. She then saw Troy coming their way. Ugh.

"Hey Babe." Ashley said then kissed him. Everyone gasped.

"I can't believe you Ashley." Gabi said making her way through the crowd Ryan beside her.

"What are you talking about Gabi?" Ash asked.

"You know exactly what she is talking about Ashley!" Ryan said.

"Ryan." Gabi said through clenched teeth. "let me handle this.."

"You know exactly what i am talking about Bitch!" Gabi said then slapped her.

* * *

**Liked it? Review!**

**XOXO  
Kendall**


	7. Sharpay Bolton, not Ashley Bolton

**Okay so i am trying to finish these stories so i can work on 1 at a time so expect all the chapters!**

**Here is STEALER**

**DiSCALiMER:::::i OWN NOTHiNG**

* * *

Ashley turned her head and looked at Gabi with the same glare Sharpay looks at to everyone else.

"What was that for?" Ashley asked.

"You know." Gabi said glaring at Ashley. Ashley hurt her best friend and her boyfriend's sister and she was not going to let her get away with it.

"No i don't actually. Please tell me Gabi." Ashley said clenching her teeth and balling up her fists.

"It's Gabriella to you and you stole everything from Sharpay." Gabi said getting ready to slap her again. "You tried to steal her friends but that didn't work, you almost stole her brother, you stole her parents, and you stole the thing that means the most to her."

"What?! That's insane!" Ashley said in that 'i'm so innocent voice.'

"No it's not Ashley!" Sharpay said piping up. "I have nothing except Gabi and Ryan. And do you all want to know why i am so mean to everyone?" Sharpay asked turning towards the crowd that was surrounding them.

She heard some 'yeahs' and 'uh huh' and nods of the head.

"It's because of her." Sharpay said and then pointed as Ashley. "At first i was thrilled about having a famous sister but then it turned out i hated it. And Ashley,Take whatever you want. I don't care anymore. Because if you think that taking things away from people is going to make you a good role model or something then GO AHEAD. Because i'm telling everyone here that you are the most spoiled rotten person i have ever met in my life and i am glad to say that i don't care about you anymore. I don't care about the fame. Get your own backup dancers because Gabi, Ryan and I quit. And Troy if i were you i would quit too."

Then everybody did something i thought they would never do. They cheered. Loud. I smiled and felt so good because i said that.

"Wait! You still didn't tell us what was the most important thing was!" Some guy from the crowd said. Then everybody else joined in saying yeah and stuff.

Oh god. What would i say. I can't say "You took Troy Bolton from me." But i didn't have to because Troy came up to me and kissed me. Right on the lips.

"TROY!" Ashley said and stomped her foot. Everybody in the crowd started cheering again. I smiled across his lips. Yes!

* * *

**10 YEARS LATER**

I walked down the isle thankful for everything. I smiled at Gabriella Montez, my main brides mate. Then looked at my dad right beside me on my arm. Then i looked at the man beside my fiance. My brother. Husband of Gabriella Montez, Ryan Evans. Then i looked at Troy Bolton. He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Sharpay Evans, do you take Troy Bolton to be your husband?"** don't know how weddings go so go along with me.)**

"I do." I said and smiled.

"Troy Bolton, do you take Sharpay Evans to be your wife?"

"I do."

"You may kiss your bride." Then Sharpay threw the flowers behind her and Gabi caught them and kissed her husband.

"I'm glad to say my name is Sharpay Bolton." I said as i pressed our forehead's together.

"And i'm glad to say your name is Sharpay Bolton not Ashley Bolton."

**THE END**


End file.
